Saving Me
by RileyDixon
Summary: It all happened so fast. This virus. Kora and her husband were lucky enough to get out alive and after months on their own they are taken in by a group. Within the group Kora finds herself learning more about each one of them, and even more about herself. She starts to see things from a new perspective. She can't make the antidote she was working so hard on. There is no cure.
1. 24 Hours

Chapter 1 ~ 24 hours

3...2...1...

**Dear Diary,**

** It's been exactly 24 hours since James and I have seen one of those brain eaters. I finally convinced him to sleep and to let me take watch. He's exhausted even though he tries to hide it. Today I actually didn't even recognize him. His hazel eyes suddenly dark brown and his curly brown hair was starting to turn gray. Our life wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to live happily ever after. None of this was supposed to happen. I miss the old James. I don't know this new man. He is angry and it seems as though he is turning into a killer. He's forgotten. He's forgotten what we are here to do. To find an antidote. I have to go now. He's stirring. **

**Until tomorrow... If I make it till then.**

**Kora**

I quickly shut my diary and slid it back into my bag. If James ever found it he would kill me. I stood up and turned right as James rolled over.

"Come lay down," he said sleepily. I gave him a half smile and turned back towards the window. Still nothing. "Come on Kora, they can't get to us here." He beckoned me to go to him. I gave in and sat my rifle down.

"If I hear one, I'm going to kill it," I whispered as I laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close.

"That's alright, but I don't think there will be any coming tonight," he whispered before kissing the back of my head. I just laid there in the dark listening to James' breathing. I waited and waited for a sound coming from the fallen leaves, but there was nothing. I waited until I knew James was completely out before I decided to get up. I grabbed my rifle, handgun, and my hunting knife and sneaked down the ladder. Once I reached the bottom I looked up one last time at our tree house and then turned and walked into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

I didn't get very far before I heard them. I couldn't even describe the sound they made, but they were noticeable. There were three of them, brain eaters, walking towards a light that seemed to be coming from a campfire. I've never seen anyone around here besides us, but they obviously didn't know to keep quiet because I could hear a vehicle engine running along with talking. I followed the brain eaters to this camp site and then I watched. There were two men and a woman. I inched closer once they caught sight of the brain eaters. They quickly reached around, grabbed a weapon and I watched the woman pull up a sword and slice the first brain eaters head right off and then stab it in the eye. The first man, a big guy, had an axe. He hit the second brain eater right in the temple and down he went. Then there was the third man. He had a crossbow. I was amazed with how gracefully he used it, and how quick he was with it. They seemed to know what they were doing so I slowly backed away from the tree I was hiding behind. That's when I heard it. It's breath was so close. I knew I was about to die. This is what happens when you drop your guard. I turned swiftly and lifted up my handgun. I didn't even try to point it, I just shot. The brain eater fell back, but it didn't kill him so I lunged forward and stabbed it in the eye with my knife. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief, but my problems weren't over yet. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by the three individuals I was just watching.

"Who are you?" The woman asked me.

"My… my name's Kora," I stuttered.

"Are you stupid or insane?" The man with the crossbow asked me in a southern voice, pointing it directly at my temple. I just looked at him in terror. It wasn't that he was scary looking because it was too dark to see his face, but the fact that he held my life in his hands just terrified me. I never thought I'd ever be held at gun point by a live human being.

"Uhm… stupid. I dropped my guard and he came up on me. I didn't have time to get my knife and I had my gun in my hand already. I didn't mean to, I just didn't feel like dying today," I answered looking straight into his eyes. I think that made him feel uncomfortable because the next thing I knew he was lowering his crossbow and walking away.

"Are you alone?"

"No. My husband is asleep. In our tree. He built us a tree house and we have been living there for about three months now," I explained to the woman. She seemed very interested in my story because she grabbed my arm and had me walk next to her as she continued to ask me questions.

"I just really need to get back to my husband. The gunshot probably woke him and he is probably out looking for me now," I tried saying to possibly scare them. The big man chuckled and said "Good."

"Who are you people? Is it only you three? Are there more of you?"

"Be quiet," the southern voice whispered walking towards the big tree I hid behind. The next thing I knew I saw James figure come out of the shadows.

"James, watch…!" I tried screaming until the big man put his hand over my mouth. The man with the crossbow hit James across the head and knocked him out cold. I gasped. "Why did you do that? He wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

"Ty, tie him up in the back. Michonne, put out the fire and get all our gear. I'll deal with her," he said walking towards me. I stood up and grabbed my knife.

"Stay away."

"I ain't tryin to hurt you. Just give me your knife," his voice lowered at the end. I knew I couldn't fight him. Besides, sooner or later the other two would come around and then I would be forced to give it up. So I threw it to the ground. "Now, I'm gunna tie your hands, because I can't risk you tryin to escape or pull of some crazy shit like you did earlier, got it? We can't have no walkers followin' us back to the prison."

I nodded and gave him my hands. His hands were surprisingly soft and very warm. I flinched at his touch and looked up at him. I still couldn't see the color of his eyes or even the way he looked, but something about this man got to me. Normally I was stubborn and wouldn't listen, but tonight I did. Maybe it was because he could kill me, or maybe it was because I felt like things were actually going to be okay for the first time in the past year.

"Can I know your name?" I questioned him as he helped me into the car

"Daryl. My name's Daryl."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! It's my first TWD story and I'm still not sure what's going to happen, but because I'm a huge Daryl fan, it will definitely have a lot of Daryl in it! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sneak Peak Chapter 2-**

** "You live here?" I asked staring out the window at the prison gates.**

** "Yeah, not for much longer though. Walkers got through both fences and there ain't no way we can get them fixed up in time. We were out searchin' for a place to live when we found y'all."**

** The front gates opened and we drove in to the grassy area. There were brain eaters everywhere. Or well, walkers are what they call them. Another gate opened and we drove in. I turned to see James' eyes fluttering. I could already tell he was in pain. He was also going to be mad as hell when he was fully awake. I sighed and waited for Daryl to open my door. This was going to be one long day.**


	2. A New Home

**Chapter 2 ~ A New Home**

"Can you please just tell me where we are going?" I begged.

"Here," Daryl said as a prison came into view.

"You live here?" I asked staring out the window at the prison gates.

"Yeah, not for much longer though. Walkers got through both fences and there ain't no way we can get them fixed up in time. We were out searchin' for a place to live when we found y'all."

The front gates opened and we drove in to the grassy area. There were brain eaters everywhere. Or well, walkers are what they call them. Another gate opened and we drove in. I turned to see James' eyes fluttering. I could already tell he was in pain. He was also going to be mad as hell when he was fully awake. I sighed and waited for Daryl to open my door. This was going to be one long day.

"Come on," Daryl ordered, motioning me out of the car. He grabbed the back of my shirt and lightly nudged me forward.

"You know, you could just tell me where to go. There's no need to be pushy," I snapped.

"If you keep actin' like that I'm gunna have to keep your hands tied. Now, if you would be so kind as to walk that way with me, I'd sure 'preciate it," he requested. I gave him a halfhearted smile and walked a few steps behind him towards the prison door.

Once we were inside he led me to a cell block and had me sit in a cell while he went looking for someone named Rick. I wasn't sure what would happen to me if I moved, so I stayed put for the time being. It was a small cell, but it was comfy, at least compared to what I was used to. So I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes. This was the first time I had laid on a mattress since the virus started. It was nice, but short lived.

"Her name's Kora. She and her husband had been livin' out in the woods in a treehouse. It's gettin' close to winter and I just didn't think we should leave em' out there when they don't got any warm clothes or a warm place to stay," Daryl explained.

"Hi Kora, I'm Rick. Thanks for cooperating with Daryl here. I know he can be a handful sometimes," he chuckled. I gave him a warm smile. "Where're you from?"

"Originally I'm from Oklahoma, but I went to school down in Tallahassee. That's where I met my husband James and we moved here to Georgia after the wedding because we had a job at a medical research lab in Atlanta."

"Wait, you mean, the CDC?"

"Yeah, we left though. Our boss got infected and her husband just went crazy. We figured we would try to find the cure on our own."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to tell ya, but there ain't no cure," Daryl butted in.

"There is though, I know it. Everyone is a carrier of it, but I'm not. I got rid of it. Not to say I can't still be bitten and turned, but if I die of natural causes I won't turn. I'll just die."

"So, you can get rid of the carrier disease?"

"Well, I could, but technically I can't now. When we went back to the CDC to grab the rest of the medical supplies and medicines the whole building was gone. Burned to the ground it looked like."

"Yeah, we were there. The man left had gone mad and tried blowing it up with us in it. Luckily we found our way out before it exploded."

"So there ain't no more of that stuff to get rid of it?"

Kora was silent for a moment. Remembering that she left her bag in the tree house. There was another. If she told them, they would try to get to it and take it, but she didn't want that. It was meant for someone special. James didn't even know about it. He was still a carrier. She didn't want him to have it just yet if at all. She had to save it.

"No, they were all in the building," she lied. The two men were silent. "Where's my husband?"

"He's in another cell. They had to lock him in because he tried comin' at us," Daryl told me.

"You knocked him out cold, what do you expect?" I said raising my voice.

"I expect a little gratitude for savin' your sorry asses back there," he barked walking away.

"He's just stressed. I had to kick someone out of the group a week ago. They were very close," Rick whispered just in case Daryl was still close by.

"Why? What'd they do?"

"She killed two of our own. I couldn't have her here around the kids and everyone else. I can't risk losing anyone else."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep askin' questions, but do you plan on letting us stay here? Honestly, this bed is a lot more comfortable than what I've had, and I can help out. I'm sure once James calms down and I talk to him, he will be willing to help out as well."

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like, but we are starting to pack everything up because we have to find somewhere else to stay. These walls aren't holdin' the walkers out and with having small children, we have to move fast."

"Then why are we standing here talking? Let's get a move on," I smiled following him out of the cell.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. James wasn't interested in helping out and he insisted that we leave, but I didn't listen. I let them keep him locked up in a cell while I helped out around the place getting things packed into the vehicles to leave. Daryl stayed at a distance, he was obviously still upset with me and the whole ordeal with Rick sending away his woman friend. Rick said he would get over it, but Daryl seemed like the type to hold a grudge. So I kept my distance from him as well.

The morning we were going to leave was cold. I could tell that winter was coming in and I was not looking forward to being outside in it. I laid in my bed and curled myself up in the sheet to keep warm.

"Kora, Daryl is goin' on a run. He's gunna take you back to your treehouse on the way so you can get the rest of your things."

I sighed and nodded. This was not how I wanted to spend my day. On a back of a motorcycle with a man who was mad. This could end up bad. "What if he tries to kill me?"

"He won't try to kill you. Daryl ain't a bad guy," he laughed.

I lazily rolled out of the bed a got myself dressed. Daryl was waiting for me by the front gate. He had on some crazy looking poncho and had his crossbow over his shoulder.

"You ready?"

I nodded and got on behind him. It was probably best for me to stay quiet because I didn't want to make him madder than he already was.

The wind in my face and on my body made it seem even colder than it already was. I wanted to whine and ask him why we didn't take a car that had a heater, but I knew better. Just a little while longer and I will be off this bike and I can warm up a little.

"This is where we camped. Can you lead the rest of the way?" He asked stopping the bike. I nodded and quickly jumped off and walked towards the woods. "Hey, wait up," he said grabbing my arm. "You might need this." He handed me my knife and my handgun.

"Thanks, now come on. I think it's gunna snow."

We travelled deeper and deeper into the woods and it seemed the farther we got from the road the colder it was. Finally we made it to the tree house. I started climbing and then I heard them.

"Daryl, come on. We gotta get up here!" I whispered loudly climbing faster. Daryl followed quickly behind and by the time we made it to the top there were "Walkers" surrounding the tree house. I grabbed my bag and opened it up. Diary, canteen, little glass bottle, check. Everything was there. I grabbed the rifle and started shooting at them. There were so many of them I couldn't even count.

"Why are there so many of them?"

"I'm not sure, but it's getting' dark. We gotta go."

"There's no way. We have to wait them out. They will leave. They always do."

"If we wait, we won't be able to catch up to the group in time."

"Trust me, we will catch up. Besides, Rick told me where we are going, and I know exactly where it is," I smiled. Daryl gave me one of his mysterious looks and nodded.

"So, this is where you sleep then?" He asked pointing to the sleeping bags and pillows.

"Yeah, you can have that one. It was James'. This one's mine," I responded dragging it closer to the window.

"Are you sure you wanna be doin' that? Like you said, it might snow. I don't bite," he chuckled. I looked over at him and back at the window.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

He stared at me for a few seconds before putting his bow down and curling up in the sleeping bag. It wasn't even dark yet, but we were going to have to wait them out all night probably so it was probably best that at least one of us got some sleep. I curled up in my sleeping bag and turned towards the window. It was so cold over here.

Darkness came and it started to snow. I got up and covered the window the best I could with a ratty, old blanket. I stared back down at my sleeping bag and then over at Daryl. He wouldn't notice if I moved over there. I'm just so cold. I thought to myself. I dragged my sleeping bag ever so quietly over to Daryl. It was warmer over here. I laid down, wrapped my sleeping bag tightly around me, closed my eyes, and listened to his steady breathing as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked Chapter 2! I know they are kinda short, but don't worry, they will start to get longer as the story progresses! Thank you scoobydoo0811 for the first review! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Please let me know how you all are enjoying it! Oh, and there will be a poll coming up on my page concerning James. I'm not sure what I want to do with him yet, so I need a little help. So go vote! **

**Sneak Peak Chapter 3 -**

** The whole ride was silent. I didn't even know what to say. I was speechless. I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. **

** We turned into a small town to get gas and find some snacks.**

** "Do you want anything?" I asked him, not looking him in the eyes.**

** "Whatever you can find is fine," he answered quietly. I walked into the small, deserted convenience store and started grabbing whatever I could find, which wasn't much. Some chocolate bars, a small bag of chips, and a bottle of water was all I could find that seemed edible.**

** "Here," I said tossing him the water bottle as I walked back out. **

** "Thanks, look, about last night.." He started as he took a drink.**

** "Don't. I don't want to talk about it. Nothing happened."**


	3. Silence

**Chapter 3 – Silence**

I awoke to something touching me. There was no way they could have come up here, what was it? It was dark and I couldn't tell who or what was touching me, but as I used my hand I felt another hand. Following the hand up the arm made me realize where I was. I had moved myself to being right up against Daryl and he had now wrapped his arm over me. I tried moving, but he just mumbled in his sleep and pulled me closer to him.

"Daryl, wake up!" I whispered loudly. He moved around, still holding me, but he didn't wake up. I turned over and looked at him. "Daryl!" I whispered louder. This time he woke up.

"Mmmm.. What? It's not even daylight yet. Go back to bed," he mumbled pulling me into him. "You're so warm," he whispered.

"Daryl, we can't be like this. What if someone finds us? What would I tell James?"

"That we were cold," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and gave in. That was the truth, we were just keeping each other warm. It's not like I actually liked anything about this man, except for those gorgeous blue eyes and the looks that he gave me. He made me feel so different than James did. Ever since we got married, James had changed how he treated me. I sometimes wondered if he even loved me anymore. He never looked at me with the same loving look he had before when we were dating, and he never was really affectionate with me. When he was, he was rough and I didn't enjoy any of it. He changed.

"Kora, what are you thinkin' bout?" Daryl asked me touching my face.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to sleep," I lied.

"Liar, your breathing is too heavy to be sleepin', and your face is freezing," he responded moving his hand all over my face.

"Daryl, stop it!" I giggled.

"Your lips are freezing cold too," he whispered inching closer to my face. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. His lips were so warm, but I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I pushed him away.

"Just keeping you warm," he replied.

"I can't. We can't."

"But you want to," he whispered kissing me again, more deeply than the last kiss. This time I didn't pull away though. I couldn't help myself. He was so warm, and I just needed to feel like this. James never made me feel like this, I just.. needed this.

* * *

When the sun rose I quickly put my clothes on and gathered the rest of the supplies in my bag. Daryl was still asleep, so I figured now would be the perfect time to write in my diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** It's been awhile, and the virus is still out there. James and I met up with another group who has now taken us in. James is being hardheaded though and isn't cooperating. So they have to keep him locked up. I haven't really gained any friendships yet, but Rick is a good guy and I get along with him very well. He's the leader of the group. Then there is Daryl. He's Rick's right hand man. He's got something about him that just makes me want to know more. I actually did something bad last night. I don't regret it, but it shouldn't have happened. I don't know how I will tell James. I don't love Daryl, but he makes me feel like I've never felt before. I'm not even sure if I like him. Then with James.. He's just.. He's not the man I fell in love with. He's different, and I'm actually terrified of him. **_

_**Daryl and I stayed in the tree house last night, that's when everything happened. He's still sleeping, but I know he will wake up soon. I have to figure out what I'm going to do. This is so hard. I've got to go now, but I will write again soon.**_

_**Until Tomorrow,**_

_**Kora**_

* * *

The whole ride was silent. I didn't even know what to say. I was speechless. I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking.

We turned into a small town to get gas and find some snacks.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him, not looking him in the eyes.

"Whatever you can find is fine," he answered quietly. I walked into the small, deserted convenience store and started grabbing whatever I could find, which wasn't much. Some chocolate bars, a small bag of chips, and a bottle of water was all I could find that seemed edible.

"Here," I said tossing him the water bottle as I walked back out.

"Thanks, look, about last night.." He started as he took a drink.

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it. Nothing happened."

"But somethin' did happen! Everythin' happened last night," he said raising his voice. I ignored him as he got back on the bike and started it. I climbed on behind him and once again, we rode in silence.

After another hour or so of riding, I started to see the outline of another town. This was it, just a few more miles until we would reach the gated community that Michonne, Tyreese, and Daryl had found the other week before they found James and me. It was larger, so it was going to be harder to watch, but it was safer because it didn't have wire fencing that the walkers could break through. It was stone wall. There was no way they could get through unless they were coming through the steel front gate. The only thing we would have to do to make it safe, is kill all the walkers inside.

Rick waved us down in front of the gate. We slowly came to a stop and I jumped off the bike before Daryl even shut it off.

"We are gunna try not to use our guns. We aren't sure how many walkers are in there, but we are gunna do our best to keep quiet so we don't attract them all at once? Got it?"

Everyone nodded as Glenn opened the gate and we all made our way inside. This gated area wasn't as large as others, but it was still big.

"Pick a house, and don't go alone," Rick said taking Carl by the shoulder and walking towards the large house in the center of the group of houses.

I started walking towards the house next to Rick's and when I got to the door Michonne came up behind me.

"Here, this belongs to you," she said handing me a rope that was attached to James' handcuffs.

"You know, if you would just cooperate with us, you wouldn't have to be tied up," I whispered to him. He spit in my face. "Fine, but don't say I didn't try," I scoffed pulling on him.

"I'm guessing he ain't gunna be much help, let me tie him up and I'll help you clear it out," Daryl said walking towards us. I nodded, giving him the rope. I continued into the house, while Daryl tied James to post outside. "You know, if you weren't so damn stubborn, you'd have a pretty good life. You got an amazing girl, and you treat her like shit. Maybe you should show her a little respect sometime, or she'll find someone who will."

"Kora, where are you?" I heard Daryl whispering loudly from the front room. I stepped out of the kitchen and waved to him. "See anythin' yet?"

"Yeah, got two in here. I heard moving upstairs if you wanna go check that out for me."

Daryl nodded and headed towards the stairs. Once I checked the rest of the ground level and killed off one more walker I headed upstairs. I hadn't heard any movement and I was kind of worried.

"Daryl? Where are you?" Still nothing. I walked into the last room with the door opened. The first thing I noticed was the crib, with Daryl standing over it. I walked over next to him and looked down. "Daryl, you don't have to," I said touching his arm. He pulled away.

"It's a baby.. The mom is over there. She was blocking the door. Looks like she shot herself in the head before she turned. She wanted to keep her safe. She ain't movin', she ain't cryin', she's probably infected," he said with tears in his eyes.

"She's also asleep Daryl, and we won't know until she wakes up."

"So what do we do? Just sit here and wait?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what we are going to do."

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks again to **scoobydoo0811 and mamareadstomuch2 **for the reviews! You are wonderful! I know this chapter has a lot in it and I hope it's easy to understand, but if you have any questions about why I have something going on, you are welcome to inbox me and ask! I thought this was an intense chapter, and it kinda gave you a small look at how James is starting to become a not so good guy and then I started and ended with something that could make or break Kora and Daryl. **

**Be sure to go and vote in the poll. It's probably hard right now because we haven't seen much of James, but hopefully the next chapter will give you a better idea on who he is as a person.**

**I hope you enjoy the new home, I'm going to post a photo of it on my profile page so you can have a better view of what it looks like. **

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here is the sneak peak into the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4-**

** "Are you done?" I asked him.**

** "Are you?" He snapped back.**

** "Come on James, it's time to start over. We can start over. We are safe now. We can live our lives and be happy."**

** "Happy? Come on now, this is bullshit. I will never be happy here with them," James scoffed.**

** "You can be, you just need to give them a chance. They are good people."**

** "Look Kora, I get it. You are insecure and you need people to protect you because you are weak, but I'm not. I can take care of myself."**

** "Well, I guess you'll never know if you're tied up the rest of your life," I responded quietly.**

** "What'd you say bitch?!" James yelled. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the basement.**


End file.
